Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.30\times 10^{2})\times (7.00\times 10^{-4})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.30\times 7.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 44.1 \times 10^{2\,+\,-4}$ $= 44.1 \times 10^{-2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $44.1$ is the same as $4.410 \times 10$ $ = {4.410 \times 10} \times 10^{-2} $ $= 4.410\times 10^{-1}$